fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PalmMan
PalmMan (also known as Palm Man, Palmman) is a robot hailing from a mine called 4.5. One day, DragonMan was taken to be dismantled by MineMan, so PalmMan headed out to stop that fate from happening. After defeating MineMan, PalmMan and DragonMan set out to Earth. During the course there, PalmMan and DragonMan were accidentally separated. PalmMan was taken in by a young witch named Edith who kept him locked in her basement until Unten and Strafe showed up. Description PalmMan has a green helmet with five crystallized palm fronds on it and has pale skin with green eyes. He wears a green scarf and has a tan cloth chest plate. His arms are green and black striped. His right hand is a cannon while his left arm is normal as you can get with a robot. He has "stilt" like legs that allow him to run faster as well as being able to stretch them to reach higher or cover more ground. In Victory, his look was vastly updated. He now wears a chestplate and his left arm has been replaced with a more robotic one in the vein of Aran Leverletto/Alcyone. His helmet is also removed to reveal his green hair. Personality PalmMan is mostly optimistic, although he has a lower limit to which he has patience for. He isn't afraid to call anyone's bad actions and doings out, often sometimes being a straight man to even more grounded characters like Strafe. PalmMan can also be very anxious, sometimes being needed to be calmed down by Dragonman. He is also laser-focused, not allowing himself to become distracted. He doesn't like to brag, or people who judge others. However, rather hypocritically, PalmMan somewhat brags secretly about his strengths, as he enters fighting tournaments to show off his power. PalmMan can also be rather goofy from time to time, such as insisting on the nickname "SneakMan" whenever he is asked to do something that requires stealth. Background Origins TBA T.R.I.A.D The robotic bodies of PalmMan, DragonMan, and MineMan were all created on Earth as part of a government program called the T.R.I.A.D sometime during the Cold War. Intended to be used as super soldiers in the case of a Soviet Union attack, each had their own specialties. PalmMan was intended for land combat and could lob napalm and camouflage himself. DragonMan had built in flamethrowers and could stand insane wind speeds to take down planes. MineMan could float in water and drop mines in the water. MineMan's programming went rogue thanks to The Darkness, which infected his mainframe and told him to head to space with PalmMan and DragonMan. On a planet called 4.5, MineMan became the ruler of the planet and constructed more robots using the resources. Things went MineMan's way for a long time before DragonMan became rogue himself (for some currently unknown reason that will probably be revealed in 3.14 Worlds) and MineMan sent him to be dismantled, fearing that he may attack. Shortly after DragonMan was sent off, PalmMan also became rogue and had realized that he was in love with DragonMan. After going on a perilous journey to rescue DragonMan, MineMan called upon Pegasus, a god, to keep PalmMan away from rescuing DragonMan. PalmMan defeated Pegasus and was able to stop MineMan, who told him of their origins. PalmMan and DragonMan headed back to Earth to find their origin spot, out of uncertainty of what MineMan told them and to see if they could become peaceful robots instead of war machines. Appearances Fantendo Now TBA Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory TBA Relationships DragonMan TBA MineMan TBA Pegasus TBA Unten TBA Strafe TBA Rachel TBA Sakeena TBA Leah TBA Cura TBA Gallery PalmManVictory.png FCB PalmMan.png PalmMan FSBM.png Palmman Base.png Palmman Hyper.png PalmMan2015.png }} Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Games By COKEMAN11 Category:Survivor Fan Category:Main Characters Category:Robots Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Hyper Mode Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Alive Category:Disney vs. Fantendo: A Collision of Worlds! Roster Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat (erictom333)